


【AU】Delicate/精致之味 01

by Kathleen_719



Series: Delicate [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 美食真人秀AU。我一直都挺羡慕那些可以把专业融入同人的写手们。好歹我也是个有专业的人，但我的专业能写什么呢？最后我想到了，受了那么多美食烹饪和品评方面的训练，我当然是要写，美，食，啊！！于是就有了这篇文。文里有大量食材、烹饪、味道方面的描写。





	【AU】Delicate/精致之味 01

　　Chapter One

　　01  
　　Masterchef在全美多如星数的真人秀里的收视率也算得上数一数二。  
　　今晚是万众瞩目的总决赛，三位评委Steve·Rogers、Natasha·Romanoff还有Clinton·Barton正面对摄影机说着稿子上的开场白。  
　　“……不过今晚，评判不止我们三个。”  
　　Steve话音刚落，录影室里就响起了某熟悉的背景音乐，现场观众立刻疯狂起来，鼓掌者有之，吹口哨者有之，甚至有人激动地喊着“Tony~~”，活像大型偶像见面会。  
　　刻有M字的银色钢门打开，曾是Masterchef评委、拥有三十几间高级餐厅、三个酿酒厂、一间超豪华酒店的业界大亨Tony·Stark戴着他标志性的茶色太阳眼镜像模特儿走台步一般来到了主持台上，Barton身旁。  
　　“欢迎回来，Tony。”  
　　Steve·Rogers边说边鼓掌。他的确是这么想的。  
　　Tony取下太阳眼镜随手交给旁边穿着服务员衣服的小哥。就这么一个简单随意的动作，又引起台下的阵阵欢呼。  
　　“啊，我也要怀念Tony你当主持时候这种万人欢呼的嘈杂声了。”Natasha·Romanoff翻了个白眼，但是随即脸上荡起真诚的笑意。  
　　“怎么样Tony，你有想念我们吗？”Clinton也尽职尽责继续推高气氛。  
　　“哦，我真想念这种热烈澎湃又紧张的总决赛气氛。”Tony的回答当然得体了。  
　　这时候，提词器上打出一行字。  
　　“问问Tony有否想念Steve。”  
　　  
　　………………  
　　在场的三位主持人笑容僵在面上。  
　　是谁都知道，Tony退出Masterchef的原因尽管多种多样，但是他和Steve对节目的理念不合甚至到了后期两人互相在台上为了抬杠而抬杠的表现，也是Tony离开的原因之一。  
　　当然，这种互怼是让节目收视率高涨，但是厨艺节目的看点是主持人，节目的目标已经偏到太阳系边缘去了。  
　　不过既然导演Fury要他们问，那总得有人去问。  
　　“那么Tony你有想念我吗？”这问题只能由当事人去问咯。  
　　“不，一点没有。”另一位当事人回答得异常迅速。  
　　但是任谁都能听出这只是一句玩笑之话。而Steve·Rogers摆出一副无辜又无奈的表情，Tony·Stark则半翻了个白眼。录影室中又被哄堂大笑的愉快充斥。  
　　“好了，我们现在先来介绍一下今晚的参加总决赛的三位业余家厨（home cook）。”  
　　追光灯、摄影机还有观众的注意力终于转到今晚的“主角”们身上。  
　　两个高大的男人中间夹着一个娇小的棕发女子。  
　　  
　　02  
　　Masterchef总决赛形式自第一季开始一直没变。  
　　决赛选手分别烹饪三道菜肴：头盘、主菜和甜品；每道菜限时60分钟。  
　　Thor·Odinson的头盘是海胆卡仕达（海胆蛋奶羹）。  
　　Jane·Foster的头盘是香煎带子配豌豆泥。  
　　Loki·Laufeyson的头盘则是墨鱼汁天使面。  
　　  
　　“完全南辕北辙的三个头盘。”Barton评价，“你们看好谁？”  
　　“我个人喜欢Jane的香煎带子，想象一下，两边煎得金黄但内里仍然软糯的带子，搭配清新的豌豆泥，先不论味道，就是那金黄雪白翠绿的配色，已经赢了半个马位。这样一道头盘难道不是开启一顿精彩晚宴的最佳选择吗？”  
　　烹饪行业，一直被视为男人的圣地，凭借自身天赋和努力在这领域内强悍占据一席之地的Natasha当然乐意见到有更多出色的女主厨，而不只是糕点师。  
　　“我则对Thor的菜肴更感兴趣。海胆卡仕达，非常高档的头盘。在比赛过程中，Mr. Odinson一直为我们展示了他驾驭食材的本领，今晚的总决赛之夜，看来他要把难度提升到另一层次，我很期待。”  
　　Steve是著名的米其林星厨，在业界浸淫多年的他看新人的眼光非常准确老道，得到他看好的对象自然有过人的本事。  
　　“我没有全程跟踪过三位选手在比赛路上的成长经历，不过单从牌面上看，我倒是好奇Loki会端出怎样的墨鱼汁天使面。须知道以意大利面作为头盘是黄金时代的经典做法，而想要厚重的面食成为轻盈的头盘，需要的不仅是勇气、技巧，还有知识。”  
　　Tony这次还真不是为了和Steve抬杠才故意看好另一个候选人，而是他对要在总决赛中烹调“连专业厨师都容易皱眉”、有着“味觉陷阱”之称的墨鱼汁意大利面的Loki·Laufeyson充满好奇。  
　　“哇哦，看来各选手都有自己的支持者。”  
　　Barton对这个结果很满意，Fury也是，扑克脸放轻松了一点。  
　　“已经过了15分钟，你们还有45分钟的时间为我们准备精妙美味的头盘。”  
　　Steve说着，又以眼神向身旁三位同事打个眼色。  
　　他们是时候跟三位忙得不可开交的Masterchef候选人聊一聊天啦。  
　　  
　　03  
　　Loki·Laufeyson正专心做他的手工墨鱼汁天使面——称量面粉、倒进搅拌器以节省混合时间、敲开鸡蛋、加盐，还有最重要的，下墨鱼汁。  
　　参加比赛前，他是一个杂志社的摄影师。  
　　工作他擅长吗？  
　　擅长！  
　　喜欢吗？  
　　这就说不上来了。  
　　  
　　Loki的照片每次都能获得客户的认可，却一直跟奖项无缘。  
　　在第五次志在必得的摄影赛上铩羽而归后，他突然身心俱疲，想要放假，想要思考。思考究竟什么才是自己追求的，所愿意为之投入无限热情的。  
　　网络上《Masterchef New Season》的宣传铺天盖地。  
　　Loki鬼使神差般点了“报名”；随后上传了一份烹饪的录影带及食物的最终摆盘照片。  
　　他做的是炸酿西葫芦花。  
　　材料和步骤都不复杂。  
　　首先处理面糊，一般的全能面粉（就是不分是否自发粉、是否高筋还是中筋面粉，反正是面粉就行）加水和盐，搅拌至顺滑的无颗粒糊状就好。  
　　第二步是混合羊奶芝士、奶油芝士、多脂奶油、切成碎末的黄洋葱粒及味道清香又带点地中海风情的罗勒叶碎；羊奶芝士一般偏咸而奶油芝士则带甜味，成品的口味如何就看这两种芝士混合的比例，每个人做出来的味道都不太相同。  
　　Loki喜欢的口味是3/5羊奶芝士，加2/5奶油芝士，咸甜适中但稍稍偏向咸口。  
　　第三步是合拢好西葫芦花放面糊里（手腕要巧，一拖一转之间，整颗花便完整包裹好面粉糊），再在177摄氏度的油锅里炸至颜色金黄，内涵丰富的西葫芦花轻轻膨胀的状态，就是最好。  
　　看上去很简单？  
　　但是要注意的细节却多得教人惊讶，只说一点便可。  
　　除却处理芝士的温度外，馅料要填充适宜：太少则显得空洞，太多则容易在炸的过程中芝士融化挤破面糊外包裹流得到处都是，那便真是大煞风景了。  
　　当Loki的作品切开时，镜头那端都能听到餐刀割破脆香面糊的声音；刀锋往下，因炸熟而变得柔软（而非柔韧）的西葫芦花表层轻易就绽开，露出白绿两色糅合的粘稠滑腻内馅——芝士的融化恰到好处。  
　　  
　　一个月后，他收到了入围Masterchef全国百强的通知。  
　　  
　　04  
　　“Hello Jane，你的带子头盘准备得怎么样？”既然Natasha看好Jane，那当然要首先找她聊天。  
　　“很好。”  
　　Miss. Foster这边的料理台可谓忙得不可开交。  
　　清脆豌豆正在煮锅里和薄荷亲密接触；切成四分一块大小的罗马花椰菜及瑞士甜菜瓜分了不粘锅里的不甚宽敞的空间。  
　　头盘的主角鲜带子则安躺在烘焙用油纸上，等待这厨师为它们带来“底味”。  
　　“你知道烹调带子是冒险的选择，对吧，尤其在Steve面前。”  
　　被女评委点名的Steve·Rogers在听到自己名字时抬头与Natasha相视，露出了然于胸的微笑，不以为忤。  
　　“嗯，Chef Rogers的地狱带子，记忆犹新呢。”  
　　女选手一边回答一边从高处均匀洒下黑胡椒，务求“雨露均沾”。  
　　Jane没看到其他人的在干什么，因为她正背对着主持台、背对着另外两位男士。其实也不是她要选择这个料理台。黑发男人先选了正对着主持台的右侧料理台，而金发男人很自然就站在了他隔壁。  
　　她能怎么办？  
　　当然是背对着他们眼不见为净咯。  
　　  
　　05  
　　Thor·Odinson参加Masterchef也纯是偶然之事。  
　　生长在New York上东区的Mr. odinson喜欢美食不假，但从未想过要涉足厨师行业，即便他热衷并享受在厨房内重现某些星级餐厅内让人一试难忘的菜肴。  
　　例如吞拿鱼两食配黄瓜鳄梨冷汤。  
　　这道菜看似简单其实很复杂。  
　　吞拿鱼第一个做法是在表面薄薄裹上一层用黑白芝麻、匈牙利红辣椒粉和捣碎的新鲜香草（主要成分是鼠尾草）混合面包糠做成的“外衣”，然后在烧得滚烫的不粘锅里快速煎个5分钟左右，最后取出来厚切。  
　　成功的吞拿鱼排应该从里到外呈现玫红至粉白的颜色变化。  
　　其难度在于，“外衣”过厚，则吞拿鱼切开来中心是生的而非三成熟的最佳状态；如果“外衣”太薄，则失去了层次丰富又新鲜香辣的味觉冲击。  
　　吞拿鱼第二个做法则是和鳄梨、红葱头、细香葱与橄榄油混合而成的沙拉。吞拿鱼与鳄梨都是口感柔软的食物，红葱头则是清爽中带点甜和辣，很好地平衡了前两者的过于缠绵。  
　　至于黄瓜鳄梨冷汤，倒是最容易做的。把黄瓜洗干净切成大小均匀的丁块、把鳄梨切成相似的大小，再和咸味的希腊乳酪、橄榄油和小量的纯净水一起放进搅拌机里打匀，一碗淡绿清新的冷汤就完成了。  
　　非常复杂的一道菜，但是Thor却可以完美重现。  
　　  
　　尽管有着这样的天赋，但真要和美食美酒发生关系，Mr. Odinson会选择像Tony·Stark一样开个餐厅或拥有自己的酿酒厂，反正就不会是在厨房里亲自动手。  
　　参加比赛源于和父亲Odin吵了一架。  
　　父亲那句“离了Asgard的招牌，你能靠着自己成功吗？”刺激了倔强的金发男子。  
　　他就要证明给顽固的父亲看，有的天赋和成功不需要动用“Asgard”的名字。  
　　  
　　TBC  
　　


End file.
